There's Something Wrong With All of Us
by Siancore
Summary: Ezekiel has just died and Michonne is at a very low point. A fellow fic writer and I discussed how, if possible, would comic book Richonne happen; I think what occurred in #145 could be a catalyst and came up with this. M for ADULT SITUATIONS.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

Warning: TWD comic book spoilers ahead!

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing comic book Richonne, but after the events of issue #145 with Ezekiel's death, I just felt the urge.

I'm tired of Michonne being the one who never finds happiness and always being told to be strong; I'm tired of her suffering being perpetual when many of the other characters have found a semblance of peace. I feel that with #145 there is a turning point for Michonne.

A fellow fic writer and I discussed how, if possible, would comic book Richonne happen; I think what occurred in #145 _could_ be a catalyst; it certainly was for me. So, here goes; Ezekiel has just died and Michonne is at a very low point.

Please be gentle with me!

* * *

Michonne thought that it seemed as if the walls of the small room were closing in on her, as she sat barefooted on her allocated bed in her allocated quarters. She questioned herself over and over again about what was wrong with her. About why she always seemed to throw away any chance she had at any semblance of happiness in her life. That glimmer of hope deep down with her, that her daughters may still be alive, in that secret part of her heart that she did not share with anyone, that was the only thing that kept her going sometimes. The hope that she would see their smiling faces once more when the world seemed so dark and despairing that Michonne felt as if she wanted to fall on her blade. She reclined on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that she would feel numb soon; but if Michonne knew anything, she knew all too well that the numbness was pain unto itself.

…..

It was almost ten o'clock by the time that Rick had finished his duties as leader and family man; it was then that he took it upon himself to visit with his best friend to see how she was holding up. He found her sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall; she had not too long ago finished a cold shower and the droplets of water fell from her ponytailed hair and caused her oversized t-shirt to become damp. It felt cold against her goose-pimpled skin; cold like her aching heart.

The door to the quarters she was staying in were opened and she did not care; Rick closed the door as he stepped inside and got her attention by softly speaking her name.

"Michonne?" she looked up at him; all of the anger was gone from her expression, but her eyes were still drowning in melancholy.

"I came to see how you were doin'," he offered as he moved towards her and took a seat; placing his cane to the side of the bed against the wall.

She contemplated not answering her best friend at all, but gave in eventually.

"Is this ever gonna stop?" she asked, glancing sideways at him. "This feeling of shit?"

Rick sighed; he truly felt bad for the suffering Michonne still faced. While it was true that everyone in their day and age had lost, he knew that the loss seemed unrelenting and perpetual for her. It seemed that she was constantly barraged by loss no matter which direction she turned, no matter what she did; someone was always, _always_ torn away from her. The thought of this pained Rick as he gave her an unintentionally sympathetic look and shook his head.

"It can't last forever," he whispered as he placed a comforting hand to her knee and patted gently.

Michonne covered his hand with her own and leaned her head on his shoulder as the tears welled in her eyes again.

"Nothing lasts," she offered plaintively through her tears.

Rick felt his own throat begin to choke up as his eyes watered. He too had lost a friend, but the utter despair in Michonne's voice broke his heart.

They sat in silence a short while before Michonne began to caress Rick's hand; she then guided it further up her leg until it was underneath her long shirt and between her thighs. It happened quickly and took Rick a moment to process what was happening.

"What're you doin'?" he asked as he drew his hand away.

"Please, Rick," she pleaded through her sobs. "I'm tired of feeling empty. I don't want to feel numb anymore and I don't want to feel pain. I want to feel _something else_."

She shifted so that she was on her knees and quickly straddled Rick's lap.

"Michonne, you're upset. You don't want this," he said as he let his arms fall to his side.

She stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair as her sad eyes searched his. Michonne then draped her arms over Rick's shoulders and drew him into a hug as she cried once more; her body shaking as it pressed against his. Rick wrapped his arms around her slender waist and embraced her. In an attempt to console her, he rubbed her back gently.

Michonne's tears soaked through the fabric of his shirt as she tried to steady her breathing. She shifted so that she was nestled closer to Rick's neck; she then pressed her lips to the sensitive area. She nipped and sucked at his neck as he tried to get her to stop.

"Michonne," he said shakily. "Don't do this."

She did not yield as she cupped his bearded face and pressed her mouth to his; Rick was frozen in place with his one hand against her waist. Michonne's eyes closed as she messily kissed his mouth, running her tongue over his cracked lips; he did not respond how she wanted him to. Her tears were wet against his face.

"Rick, please," she whispered, her mouth still close to his as she captured his lips once more.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in return, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Rick," Michonne begged again as she kissed his unresponsive mouth and held his face so he could not turn away.

She was far beyond consoling; she was fed up. She had had enough of trying to get by, and now, she was giving up. Giving up on ever finding happiness; giving up on her friendship with Rick. Michonne had resigned herself to the fact that she would never have any aspect of levity in her life; that she would never truly be content, so she was throwing her inhibitions to the wind.

"I don't want to be strong. I have nothing left; you're all I have and if this isn't enough, then I want to let go," said Michonne, her voice sounding weak.

"How can I forget all of this pain when all I have is scars to show? When it all weighs down on me so heavily that I can't even breathe? And you tell me to be strong? Why do I have to be the one who is strong? I want to forget everything. Take me away. Make me feel better," she whispered almost feebly.

With that she brought her mouth back to his, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip. Michonne was almost surprised when Rick opened his mouth slightly to allow her tongue to touch his tentatively.

"I don't deserve happiness; I don't deserve you. Fuck me before I go," she said breathing heavily against his mouth.

Rick did not know what had come over him; the desperation in her tone or the way she tasted vulnerable and precarious with a hint of blood; the heat that radiated from her most secret place as it rested dangerously close to his manhood. Hurriedly, they deepened the kiss and were soon drowning in each other with clashing lips and lapping tongues.

Rick's mind was a blur as Michonne began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands over his chest as she sucked his collarbone. She rocked her hips on top of him, her heated centre seeking the hardness that was mashed against his jeans. She pulled away slightly and drew the t-shirt over the top of her head; her pert breasts bounced freely in the cool night air. Rick snaked his hand up her firm back and pushed her body closer to his; their bare chests pressing together as his heart threatened to leap out of it.

Rick found himself using his hand to hold Michonne's head in place as he captured her mouth with his own. His lips then moved to her elegant neck as he sucked the skin hard causing her to moan and rub herself against him. Rick then moved his mouth to her breast as he lapped his tongue over her nipple, causing it to grow hard before her drew it between his lips. Rick instinctively slid his hand to Michonne's lower region as he rubbed her through the fabric of her panties that were now moist from her arousal. He pulled the garment to the side and slipped his fingers in where he was met by swollen lips and moist curls.

"Fuck," Michonne whispered as she ground against his hand.

Rick flicked his fingers over her sensitive nub a few times before inserting them into her folds. She was unbelievably wet for him as a faint sucking noise accompanied his movements. Rick found it so very arousing as her juices coated his hand. Her opening felt so warm and tight and his length was aching at the thought of being enveloped by her.

As if she knew exactly what Rick was thinking, Michonne pushed him backwards so that he was lying on the bed as she made quick work of undoing his jeans and freeing his length; Rick's erection sprang out of his pants as Michonne took hold of him with both hands and began to stroke him. Rick's eyes rolled shut at the contact as his breathing hastened and a sticky dribble of fluid escaped from his tip.

She guided his hardness between her legs with one hand and pulled her panties to the side with the other. Rick moaned loudly as she slid down his length; he tightness inclosing his veiny shaft.

"Fuck, Michonne," he breathed.

She took hold of his hand with hers and brought it up to her chest as she began to grind against him; rolling her hips as she worked up and down his shaft. Rick watched Michonne as her face was overcome with the same delicious torturous pleasure that his was. Adamant in finding her release atop Rick, Michonne moved determinedly as Rick thrust upwards into her, settling in to his own steady rhythm.

His hand slid down the front of her body until it came to rest at her hip where he gripped her firmly. She slid up and down his length while he continued to watch her face. Michonne closed her eyes and let her mouth fall open; her breath would hitch whenever Rick's ministrations found her sensitive spot.

Rick found enjoyment not only from the feeling of Michonne's walls clenched tightly around his manhood, but from her facial expressions as well. Her countenance was no longer melancholic as it appeared to be some moments ago; it was now covered with a very enticing look of arousal, something Rick never expected to see from Michonne. The view of her astride him, forgetting for a moment the pain that was stabbing at her very being, awakened something deep inside of him. To see her beautiful face full of need and desire brought thoughts of his own needs to the forefront of his mind, though the thoughts did not stay long when Michonne clenched his length with her sex and drew upwards, eliciting a glorious moan from him.

Rick willed Michonne to open her eyes, but said nothing as she rode him; her breasts bouncing freely as her head tilted back in pleasure. Quickly, he shifted and rolled her onto her back covering her body with his; his drenched erection slipped from out of her folds a moment but he wasted no time in entering her once more. Her eyes flew open and Rick finally caught her gaze; they stared deeply at one another as his hot skin pressed against hers.

Michonne shifted her pelvis so to allow Rick deeper strokes as she wrapped her legs about his waist. Rick used his right arm as leverage while he reached his left hand down to touch Michonne's face almost tenderly though he pumped into her roughly and relentlessly. Michonne held his gaze still as Rick leaned down and kissed her mouth once more.

Her mind was blank; all she could focus on was the feeling of Rick thrusting between her thighs; how his hardness slipped in and out of her making her feel a sense of fullness, even if it was just physical. How his skin felt and smelled so close to hers. How his blue eyes pierced her brown ones. How he breathed her name heavily again and again.

After a moment longer of thrusting and moaning, Rick found his release as his seed spilled inside of Michonne's womb. She did not reach her climax, but instead held Rick's sweat drenched body close to hers a while longer. She knew that this was goodbye. Silently, Rick withdrew himself from inside of her and rolled from off of her body. He fixed himself back into his jeans as she found her shirt and drew it over her head.

She looked at Rick plaintively before placing her palm to the side of his face softly and kissing his mouth chastely. He went to speak, but she held her hand up to silence him.

"You should go," she whispered, offering him a weak smile that did not reach her eyes.

Rick nodded, stood and picked up his cane. He walked slowly towards the door, before stopping and turning to face her. The tears had returned to her eyes as she stared at the person who used to be her best friend.

"Thank you," Michonne said softly as Rick dipped his head in acknowledgement and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. And before people start anonymously telling me I suck and that this is OOC for Rick, please note that the title of this is based on what _Rick_ said to Michonne _verbatim_. I love him, but the man is NOT a saint. Anyways, thanks again! I might write a second part…


End file.
